1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly, to an adjustable dumbbell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable dumbbells for allowing adjustment of the total weight are commercially available. Exemplar is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,678B2. However, these conventional designs commonly have the weight-selection selector mounted in the handle of the dumbbell. However, if the dumbbell is hit by an external object or fall to the ground accidentally during an exercise or delivery, the weight-selection selector can be damaged.